


Youngblood

by Aifrit



Series: Wolves Hunt Together [1]
Category: Wolfenstein (Video Games), Wolfenstein: Youngblood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, Incest, Lesbian, Lesbian Character, No Spoilers, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Twins, Werewolf, Werewolf Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20117188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aifrit/pseuds/Aifrit
Summary: "Is this how Papa felt when he tore through hordes of Nazi soldiers in fur? Despite the thrill of adrenaline and clarity of senses, did he feel any remorse for slaughtering them where they stood like paper dolls? Was this… instinct?" Intro I. Re-edited 9/19/19.





	Youngblood

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Youngblood  
Pairing: Soph/Jess (Terror Twincest)  
Rating: M for vague sisterly incest, very graphic violence, and language  
Words: 2,702  
Song Inspiration: ["Arise Dear Brother" - Archy Marshall](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dZfKnbq38Yg)
> 
> A/N: So. Here we are again, back with more Wolfenstein. I've played and finished Youngblood and have a better idea of the twins. Except, I'm doing more than that. This is a Werewolf AU where everything is mostly the same from canon, except BJ and the twins are werewolves. For those of you who don't know, this is me returning to my writing roots. I've written about werewolves since I was a damn kid but I haven't touched them or really shared them in a fanfic setting...pretty much ever in recent years? So I'm really hoping you can give this "series" a chance. 
> 
> I really wanted to play around with the game's tagline of "Wolves Hunt Together", thus the name of the series this fic is in. It'll be similar to The Stockpile, except these will be related fics in the same AU universe spanning the length of the game. If I ever have a werewolf itch, I'll be coming back here to add stuff. That being said, I really hope you enjoy this introduction.
> 
> Fair warning that this series will contain gore and graphic violence as well as incestuous references between the twins. If you're not up for that challenge, please leave now. If you're part of my usual crowd, PLEASE give this a chance. There are no spoilers for this part.
> 
> EDIT: Hi all, I've made some fairly significant edits to this fic, mainly with sentence structure and minor lore things. I realized after posting it a month ago that I didn't do the best job of self-editing it and kinda rushed it out. I won't be doing that again. Sorry about that! If you're new, now you won't have to see the garbage that was posted before.

April 1980 - Now

With all the daydreaming Zofia does daily, being "normal" was never a wish of hers. She and Jess both knew from a young age that they were… _different_ from their peers. Aside from their lifetime of training from Mama and Papa, they owed the majority of their survival instincts and endurance to their lineage.

_Instinct…_

Papa said it was ingrained in them, the instinct and will to survive. Not just as human, but from something _more_. Something deeper. Their entire _being_. Papa said this for years. Zofia almost didn't believe him. It was fantastical and wild, like something out of an _Arthur & Kenneth_ book. But it was there.

* * *

Her heart jackhammers in her chest, eyes dart from soldier to cover to Jess to soldier.

_Fuck. We're pinned. Jess is down. Fuck, fuck, fuck. This wasn't supposed to end up like this!_

"S-Soph! Soph, I need a hand over here. _Please!" _Zofia swallows hard at her twin's wavering voice in her ear.

And she swears she hears Mama too. _"One second longer… That's all it takes."_

Not now. Not today.

Zofia throws her last grenade. She watches the two soldiers scramble away from the incoming frag. Her instincts take over.

Adrenaline ramps up and kicks her body into high gear. Her vision focuses, clears, as her ears extend and point high above the crown of her head. The explosion dulls her hearing. She propels herself over the metal desk, landing hand over foot on all fours. She hears next to nothing. A roar erupts from her, otherworldly, a vibration and rumble from the pit of her chest and diaphragm.

The smoke hasn't cleared. She lunges forward, a pure guess, and knocks one soldier clean off his feet. The other? Scrambling away, crawling to no avail. Zofia reaches for him, sinks blackened claws into his calf. The piercing scream he lets out is deafening; her hearing is returning.

Zofia drags the Nazi towards her. He smells of piss and sweaty desperation. Fear? She doesn't care. His windpipe crushes and folds beneath her claws. So, Nazi blood is warm as well? She'll have to remember that.

The second soldier barely gets to his feet when Zofia lunges to pin him to the ground. He tries to grab a fallen rifle; she impales his arm. The other hand, bloody and missing two fingers, fumbles for something, _anything_. She grabs it by the wrist and _pulls…_

The silent scream as the soldier's hand tears away from his body says enough. Nothing remains but protruding bone. Zofia opens her maw and lowers it to the Nazi's head. He squirms about, trying his best to move. Saliva drips from her mouth to his face. Her fangs graze his helmet and chin, and she bites down with as much force as she can muster. A series of cracks reverberates in her ear — first the helmet, then the skull. The Nazi twitches as a lifeless hull underneath her. With blood seeping from the mouth and ears, he ceases to exist.

Zofia dismounts the body, growling and baring her teeth at it.

"Soph?"

_Jess!_

Zofia shakes the blood from her claws and bounds on all fours over to Jess. She kneels beside her. "Hey, you okay?" Her voice vibrates and grates like thunder and gravel.

Jess drops her suit's helmet and looks down at her side. "I-I think I got hit." Her hand's covered in blood. It's enough to plug the wound, but not enough to stop the bleeding. "Must have hit a chink in my armor." She moves her hand enough for Zofia to see the hole. Abby needs to fix that. "Soph- Soph, I think it's still in there."

An angry, growling sigh escapes Zofia. She shakes her head. What does she do? Papa never taught them this far!

But… They heal fast. Really fast. Which means… Fuck.

"We gotta pull it out, dude…"

Color drains from Jess's face. "Soph? No, no, no. Nooo, no. God, it hurts so much, man!"

"I know!" Zofia growls, pounding the ground. "If we don't, you'll heal over it. Either you heal with it in and have Juju take it out later, or we do it now."

"Fuuuuck…" Jess whispers. She peers up at Zofia, the black ring around her iris expanding then receding. "Do it."

Jess's Da'at Yichud armor retracts to her waist, exposing her bloodied, grey undershirt. The blood's still seeping out, staining her skin and dribbling down her hip.

Zofia smells burnt metal on top of the metallic scent of Jess's blood. She isn't prepared for this, but maybe she can use the scent to pinpoint the bullet.

She looks up, hand hovering over the open wound. "Ready?" Tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Yeah- just do it, already. Wait, are you _crying-"_

"I'm not fuckin' cryin'." Zofia plunges two clawed fingers into the wound. It makes her sick, digging around in her sister for something that could have killed her. It was sick having to live this life now.

Zofia focuses, narrows her eyes. "You okay, Kenneth? You're a fuckin' trooper, dude. A real fuckin' trooper."

Jess tries hard not to cry or scream out, but her heartbeat and rapid breathing in Zofia's pointed ears betray her. Her hand's grown into a dark, furred claw of its own, digging into Zofia's armor for support. "Just _hurry_."

_I'm tryin'!_

Zofia digs around carefully. It's all hot blood and tissue and god knows what the fuck else and-

"Shit! There it is. Stay still."

"I _am_ still, you asshole." Her grip squeezes tighter. Zofia's lucky their claws can't penetrate this armor.

Zofia's growl rumbles in her chest as she steadies her hand. "C'mon… c'mon you little fucker…" A bit more and-

She pulls it out slowly, and Jess hisses in pain. "Got it," she whispers, then tosses it to her side. It lands with a taunting _clink_.

"How ya feelin', Jess?"

Jess collapses forward into Zofia's chest, minding the splotch of blood on the armor. "Like I could sleep for two days straight." Her hand shrinks back to normal, and she wraps an arm around Zofia's neck in a weak hug. "Thanks…"

"Thank me later. You gotta start healin' now. You remember what Daddy said about jump-startin' it, right?" Zofia pushes her to arm's length away. "Start. Healing."

"Okay, okay." The black ring in Jess's eyes expands over the white of her sclera. She closes her eyes for a few seconds and opens them to reveal larger, smoky blue-grey irises. She sighs, grabbing Zofia's larger clawed hand for support as she opens her mouth to allow her fangs to grow. It's an incomplete half-shift, but enough to start the healing process. Daddy always taught them to start there if they were hurt badly and too far away from immediate help.

"Good," Zofia sighs. She relaxes back, hands behind her, tail swishing to and fro.

"We can't stay long, Arthur." Jess's voice hasn't changed.

Zofia shakes her head. "I know." She fixes her gaze away from Jess to a panel of glass not ten feet in front of her.

What a reflection.

Piercing blue eyes engulfed by a black expanded ring steal the show. Long pointed ears extend above her skull, flicking this way and that, on alert to prevent an ambush. Moonlight shining through a near window paints a pale, silver glow over golden fur. Her snout's covered in blood on one side, the streak running down her neck onto her chest armor. She looks awful, like a monster that preys on children in their sleep for misbehaving. She _looks _like a monster and _feels _like one too. Is this how Papa felt when he tore through hordes of Nazi soldiers in fur? Despite the thrill of adrenaline and clarity of senses, did he feel any remorse for slaughtering them where they stood like paper dolls? Was this… instinct?

"Sisters, you've been silent for a while. Is everything okay?"

Abby.

Zofia turns on her comm to respond. "Hey Abby, Jess is hurt, we're coming back now." She stands and helps a fully-armored Jess to her feet.

"Why do you sound like- oh. Nevermind. Be careful, girls."

The comm goes silent.

"Need me to carry you?"

Jess flashes a toothy smirk in response, then winces at her sudden movement. "Would be nice, sis, but I'll manage. Gotta walk it off at some point." She nods towards Zofia. "Not gonna lose the fur?"

Zofia shakes her head. "Not 'til we get back. Can't risk it. Let's go."

* * *

The putrid air of the catacombs hits Zofia like a runaway Nazi car. The stench of old and death lingers in the air as her face restructures back to human form. Golden fur falls from her and withers into dust as her claws retract. They've reached the resistance base entrance, but she'll be damned if she waltzes in with Jess looking like a child's nightmare.

Abby tears her dark eyes away from her computer screen as Zofia and Jess stand in front of her desk. She recoils.

"You two look like hell. What happened? Are you okay, Jess?"

"A lot," Jess says. "A. _Lot_. Happened. I'll be fine, but I don't think my armor is. Can you take a look at it for me? Looks like there's a weak spot below the ribs." Jess shows her armor. A small part around her injury is missing, and her skin's caked in dried blood.

Abby folds her hands and rests her chin on top of them. "Interesting… Well, I _was_ going to get to armor maintenance when you two had some downtime later on, but sure. I'll take a look at it now. It'll probably take a day or two to repair. I'm guessing you'll need about that long to heal?" She looks between both a couple times before continuing. "You _are_ okay, right? Both of you?"

Jess had long dropped the claws and fangs well before entering the Catacombs. She's healing, but Zofia can tell she's staggering in pain. Still, she puts on a quick smile. "Yeah, a couple days. I'll be fine."

Abby locks eyes with Jess in that way she does when she knows more than she's letting on. "Okay. I'm glad you're both back and safe." She rises to adjust her glasses. "Why don't you two… go take a bath? Relax. Clean your wounds." She nods in suggestion. "Close the door down there. I'll tell everyone not to bother you."

Zofia relaxes, retracting her armor completely to leave her in her underclothes. Jess follows suit and both place their armor next to Abby's desk. "Thanks, Abster."

"Yeah…" Jess winces. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Abby really did pull through for the two as no one interrupted their time alone in the bathing area. Zofia was able to help better clean Jess's wound, and they had enough time for a quick and hot bath.

Sleeping in the catacombs proves a different story. It's an odd mix of cool and humid air. A bit uncomfortable. And even in the furthest reaches of the base, they can't shake the staccato rip of guns in the shooting range. Damn having acute hearing.

"I dunno if I can sleep like this, Soph," Jess whines. She keeps adjusting, putting a hand under her head, moving the other arm, letting it hang off the loculus, turning onto her stomach and wincing, turning back onto her side, before settling on her injured side to face Zofia.

Zofia rolls her eyes. "You're so fuckin' weird, dude. Just go to sleep."

"I can't. It's too early. And loud," Jess whines again.

"So count sheep or somethin'."

"I have an idea."

Zofia wrinkles her nose. "What?"

"Start talkin'."

"About what?"

"Anything. You usually put me to sleep that way anyway. God, you're so _boring!_"

Zofia clicks her tongue. "Fuck off." She cracks a smile at Jess's laugh. Even still, she wraps her arm over Jess as Jess turns around and scoots closer to her.

She stays silent for well over a minute, resting her nose right at Jess's neck under her hair. "How you feelin'?"

"Better. It still hurts, but not as much now that the bullet's out. I'll be okay tomorrow."

"I know you will. I still wanna wait 'til Abby's done with the armor before going back out."

"Really? Surprise, surprise, comin' from you. You usually like to run out headfirst into danger like a ragin' bull."

Zofia sighs. "Yeah and look where that got us. Look where it got _you_."

Jess doesn't respond, not immediately, just takes Zofia's hand and squeezes it.

"Jess- Jessie?"

"Hm?"

Zofia swallows a lump in her throat. "Why- why are we like this?"

Again, Jess doesn't respond right away. Maybe she's gathering her thoughts. Or maybe what Zofia said was stupid.

"Because it's who we are. It's the gift Daddy gave us. Don't you remember what he said?"

Zofia's lucky Jess knows her so well to interpret her jumbled thoughts. But she does remember. How could she forget?

"'What you have… it's not a curse. It's a gift. Cherish it. Use it. Protect yourselves and each other with it.' Or something like that…"

"_Exactly_ like that. What's botherin' you, sis?"

Zofia squeezes her eyes shut for several seconds. When she opens them, they burn with oncoming tears. "I killed two people today, Jess. With my bare hands."

Jess shifts around seemingly uncomfortably, then turns around to face Zofia. "How's that any different than what we've been doing the last two days?"

Zofia can't bear to look Jess in the eye. "It was… it was _easy_. L-Like actually _easy_. You know how it feels when you change? Like everything around you slows down to a crawl? Like people move in slow motion around you?"

Jess nods and squeezes her hand again.

It's hard to continue. She opens her mouth then stops. Then scrunches her nose. Then lies there. Unmoving. Jess stares at her.

"I don't even know what I'm saying anymore…"

"You know, Soph… You get really in your head with all the short stories you write. But, you've never been good about talkin' through personal stuff."

Well, yeah, what did she expect out of Jess? They're twins, and they know each other better than anyone. She can be pretty blunt... _sometimes_. When she isn't being passive-aggressive, that is.

"Yeah… I'm just…" Zofia sighs. "What did Papa feel like when he killed, you know? What am I supposed to feel after tearin' someone to shreds, Jess?"

Jess narrows her eyes. "Zofia. You saved my life today. Daddy _always_ told us we had to protect each other; it's _instinct_, Soph. That's what you did. Guns, fangs, or claws — doesn't matter. A Nazi asshole is still a Nazi asshole."

"Hm…"

Jess flicks her on the head with a finger, and she winces. "Stop worryin' so much. We need to do whatever it takes to find Daddy. He's countin' on us." Jess bites her lip, looks around for a few seconds, then pecks Zofia on the lips.

Zofia clenches her jaw but says nothing in response. The action catches her off-guard, and even with her nervousness, she hears Jess's heart pounding away in her chest, too. It's… been a while. Damn.

"Yeah… yeah, he is. You're right, sis."

"Of course I'm right." Jess smiles. "Besides, now I _have_ to admit that you got your first wolf kill before I did. I'm _kinda_ pissed about that."

"Shut up, dude, damn," Zofia chuckles. "Go to sleep. And stop movin' so much, will you? Don't want that wound openin' back up."

Jess rolls her eyes and turns over, pulling Zofia's arm with it.

Zofia lets her and pulls Jess closer. The dark, dank air of the catacombs engulfs her, cooling and lulling her into drowsiness. At some point, her fingers intertwine with Jess's, and her ears pick up on the faintest of slurred whispers in Polish.

"Love you, Soph."

It's… instinct.


End file.
